The Doctor and Rose's New Life
by gonefromreality
Summary: Excitement wasn't a big part of Rose's life. It was always wake up, go to the shop, sleep, repeat. Until one day, a mysterious man with two hearts and a time machine called the Doctor comes into her life and he takes her to worlds she'd never even imagine. But what happens when one day, the TARDIS suddenly breaks down and she finds herself returning to the same routine?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going today, Doctor?" said Rose as she walked around the main panel.

The Doctor ran around pressing buttons and pulling levers leaving Rose to talk to herself. Rose just watched in awe like she always did.

Finally he said, "Today, we are going to the beautiful planet of-"

The Doctor was cut off when the TARDIS started jerking around and almost lit on fire. Rose held on to the nearest thing she could find while the Doctor tried to fix whatever was happening.

"What's happening?" shouted out Rose while she held on to dear life.

"I don't know! It's like she's trying to-" The Doctor was once again cut off when the TARDIS drop landed where ever here was. Both Rose and the Doctor were thrown to the floor hard with a loud thump. The Doctor jumped up in an instant and tried to figure out what was happening. Rose sat up, scared to get up for fear of what might happen next.

"Nothing's responding.." said the Doctor while messing with every possible switch, lever, or button.

"Well after that fall, I'm surprised we're responding." replied Rose as she walked to the TARDIS doors to find out where they were.

"Rose, don't open those doors. We don't know where we are. Outside those doors may be an army of aliens wanting to kill you on sight. We might still be traveling in the time vortex, you can't even imagine what will happen if you manage to fly out somehow."

"Doctor, will you calm down? I'll take by chances; besides, we landed. Where were you through all that?"

Seeing he had no power over his stubborn Rose, he was quiet as she opened the doors. Standing two feet away from the TARDIS was Jackie Tyler.

"Well, almost as bad as a homicidal alien army."

"Oh, shut up Doctor."

"Rose!" said Jackie as she ran to hug her daughter, barely leaving her with any air to breathe. Rose, worried by how tight she hugged her, asked her:

"Mum, is everything alright?"

"Oh, of course it is. I just haven't seen you in six months, I have a right to miss you."

Behind Rose, the Doctor stepped out and looked around,

"Now, him I don't miss."

The Doctor gave Jackie a look and replied, "Lovely to see you too, Jackie."

"Oi, watch it you two."

Jackie squeezed Rose's hand and asked her,

"What are you two doing here?" Rose looked at the Doctor for answers but he looked just as clueless as she was.

The Doctor shrugged, stroked the TARDIS and said "I'm not sure. It's like she's completely shut down. She sort of.. defaulted, and landed here."

Rose wondered why the TARDIS would default to her home, but she found it best not to argue with the Doctor.

"Well, why don't you come inside for a cuppa tea? You can tell me about where you've been."

"Sure. Doctor, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here and try to figure out what's happening with her."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie led Rose into the apartment and into the kitchen. Rose looked around, not much had changed in six months. Everything was still in place as it had been when she left. She watched her mum pour the tea into each cup carefully. She hadn't realized how much she missed her until now.

"What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that? I'm not looking older, am I?" asked Jackie.

"No, I just.. I missed you, that's all."

"I missed you too. I'm not used to being on my own. Now, tell me. How has he been behaving? He hasn't tried anything nasty has he?"

Rose couldn't manage but laugh at that. Although, she had to admit, she had found herself looking at the Doctor for a bit too long every once in a while. Despite this, she didn't think anything would happen. Him being an alien and all…

"No mum, nothing's happened. He's lovely, but not like that. He takes me to these beautiful planets, you just wouldn't believe they even existed."

Jackie studied her expressions.

"Now you're looking at me all funny. There's nothing going on between us, I promise."

"I'm just happy for you. I sit here everyday and think to myself 'Is she okay? She could be dying up there for all I know, and I can't do anything about it.' But now you're here and I see that I've been worrying for nothing. Look at you, you're so happy."

"Mum…"

"And I don't get why you don't fancy him. Have you seen him?"

Both Rose and Jackie laughed until the Doctor burst in.

"I just don't get what's wrong. I've tried everything, I've pressed every lever, every switch, every button you could possibly think of. I've even tried restarting her for God's sake. She's completely shut down. And don't even get me started on-"

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"You're rambling."

"I am aren't I?" The Doctor reached for Rose's cup and sipped some tea, while Jackie eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh hello Jackie, I had forgotten about you."

Jackie glared at him and the Doctor just replied,

"Now, don't look at me like that. You couldn't possibly look at this handsome face like that"

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked out into the living room. Rose elbowed him in the ribs making him wince in pain.

"Doctor, play nice."

"I'm playing nice, she's the one being all rude and-"

"Nevermind that, why are we here to begin with? What's wrong with her"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment and gave Rose a look. She couldn't tell if he didn't want to tell her or if he really didn't know.

"I'm still not sure, but I think I might have an idea. I don't want to worry you, so my lips are sealed"

"Doctor."

"No, Rose. Enjoy your mother while we're here. Although, we might be here for more than a while."

Rose couldn't help but just look at the Doctor. She wondered whether they would be here for a few days, a week, months even. How would that work out? Would he sleep on the sofa? Would he spend his days sleeping in the TARDIS thinking of ways to fix it? What if mum got herself a guy and Rose had to move out. Living with the Doctor. Living with him in a flat would be a lot different than traveling around and living in the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at her as well and he broke the silence,

"Whatever you're thinking, you might be right."

He walked out and went into the living room. Rose could hear him bickering with her mum.

Living with the Doctor. That's gonna be an interesting experience.

* * *

Whoo, second chapter! Is anyone reading this? Don't be scared to leave a review, I need all the help I can get.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose walked into the TARDIS and looked around. She thought about speaking to her like the Doctor often did, but she felt a bit ridiculous. After standing there for a while, she ran a hand over the panel and got shivers. She felt like the TARDIS was trying to speak to her..  
Nah, she's just being daft now.

She walked into her designated bedroom deep in the halls. She started to pack up her stuff when she stopped in front of a mirror. She took a while to look at herself. Who was this girl standing in front of her? This couldn't be her. The Rose she knew, herself, she would never run away on a whim. She did not intimidate many people, much less intimidate an entire alien army and send them running in the other direction.

This girl standing in the mirror, an exact copy, was not her. She was the Rose that ran away with a man she'd never met before. This was the Rose that had traveled the galaxies and saved a few in the process. This was the Rose that fell in love with a man that promised to show her stars and planets she never even knew existed.

The Rose she knew was the girl who always spoke of living her life with Mickey and could never picture herself with anyone else.

Yet here she was.

It took her a second to realize she was crying. She didn't know when she started, only that she couldn't stop. She laid down on her bed trying to silence her sobs with her pillow. Sometime after that she fell asleep.

* * *

Jackie had proven to be too much for the Doctor to handle. He had to get out of the flat, but he had nowhere to go. His options were go to the TARDIS (which would be pointless since she still wasn't responding), go for a walk, or stay and keep arguing with Rose's mum. He reviewed his options and almost decided to go for a walk, until he realized he hadn't seen Rose in a few hours. The first place he thought of was the TARDIS so he made his way there.

He snapped his fingers but the doors didn't open this time. He walked up to her and open the doors himself.

"Hello girl, how are you doing?"

Silence.

"Still nothing I see."

The Doctor walked down the TARDIS halls, headed to Rose's room. When he arrived, the door was cracked open. He knocked but got no answer. He stuck his head inside.

"Rose?"

Inside was Rose laying down in fetal position with a pillow over her head. The room itself was neat and tidy. She'd been packing up. He didn't think she was planning on leaving him, hopefully she'd understood earlier when he said that they could continue living together, just under different conditions. He stood in the doorway until he heard Rose moving.

"Rose?" he tried again.

Rose seemed to have heard him this time. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked up. She must've not been expecting to see him because as soon as she saw him she jumped up and started running her hand through her hair.

"Um, Doctor. What are you doing here?"

"Er, sorry. I was just- I was with your mother until I absolutely gave up on her. I realized it'd been a while since I'd seen you, so I looked for you in the first place I thought of. I'll leave if you'd like."

"No, it's fine. Stay. I mean, if you'd like."

The Doctor walked in and sat in the corner of her bed.

"I honestly don't know when I fell asleep. I was just packing up and…"

Rose trailed off as she remember the events that took place earlier. She decided to keep her mouth shut on that.

"Yeah, I can see that. Are you…"

"Hm?"

"Are you leaving?" The Doctor looked in her eyes and Rose sensed a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, of course not. Unless.. unless you want me to."

The Doctor shook his head and replied,

"Of course not. You promised me forever, didn't you?"

Rose smiled and then begun laughing. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh as well. She crawled up to him and sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and said,

"I did say forever."

* * *

Fun fact, the bit with the snapping of the fingers was a mistake. I originally wrote that the doors opened when he snapped but I then realized it would've been impossible, since the TARDIS was completely shut down.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor offered to help Rose pack up her things. Rose reluctantly agreed. She wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of the Doctor going through her things. But besides the opportunity to spend some time with him, if they were going to live together, she'd have to get used to it.

They talked about their plans for the future. Most of it seemed to involve living by themselves in a flat of their own. She wasn't exactly sure when it was established that this would happen, but they both sort of just, assumed. They both agreed that the most painful thing would be having to get jobs.

"It would be easy for you to get a job, being human and all. You've had one before." said the Doctor. "Meanwhile, I've never had a job in my life. What am I supposed to do?"

Rose looked at the Doctor for a while trying to figure out what job she would see him doing, but nothing came to mind.

"Fat load of good you are."

"Oi, we would be better off if I could go back to working at the shop, but someone just had to go and blow it up."

The Doctor scratched the back of his head and avoided Rose's eyes. He couldn't help but think back at those first moments they shared, even if unpleasant.

"Hey, Rose…"

"Yeah?"

The Doctor, unable to finish his sentence, just cut himself off.

"Nah, never mind. It's nothing that important."

He stacked three boxes on top of each other and started to carry them out.

"We better go before your mum starts worrying."

Rose did the same and followed him. She lingered for a while looking at the now empty room. She was definitely going to miss this place. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long before they could come back.

Rose and the Doctor walked into the flat to be greeted by Jackie scolding them.

"Where have you two been?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked straight into Rose's room to drop off the boxes.

"We were cleaning up my room mum. I'm not 16 anymore, you can't be watching over me like this anymore."

"Well, you're my daughter. I still have the right to know where you've been."

The Doctor came back from Rose's room and quietly stood in the living room doorway.

"Um, Rose.."

They both shared a look which worried Jackie terribly.

"Mum, sit down. I have something I need to tell you."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

The Doctor choked at this while Rose blushed furiously.

"Mum!" I'm not pregnant. How many times do I need to tell you nothing is going on between us?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll stop. Just, tell me. What's wrong?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor. He seemed to be blushing as well, but she was probably just imagining things.

"Okay, well, we were talking and we have decided to rent a flat of our own."

Both Rose and the Doctor waited for Jackie to protest, but instead she sat quietly. Rose continued,

"There's one just a few blocks from here. I'd come visit you, of course. We'd both get jobs, try to make things work out."

The Doctor interrupted and continued speaking himself,

"Whenever I'd be off, I'll just work on the TARDIS and try to get her up and running. Took a hell of a lot convincing, but she managed it and-"

Jackie finally spoke, directing herself to Rose,

"So this is your idea?"

Rose was confused, but managed to nod.

"I don't see what's wrong with it, we're just-"

Jackie shook her head,

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just.. I'd never thought I'd see you move out. Of course, it'd be daft of me think you'd live here forever, I just didn't think it would happen this soon."

Rose felt herself starting to tear up for the second time this day. She managed to blink away the tears, before her mum noticed.

The Doctor just watched them, not daring to interrupt the moment. He was about to slip out quietly until Jackie spoke.

"Hey. You better not try anything."

He just smiled and walked out.

He headed towards the TARDIS but stood right outside her doors. He wasn't sure how he felt about all this. He loved Rose, yes. But he had never settled down by himself, much less with anyone else. Maybe it would turn out better than he expected.

* * *

Ah, short (and bad) chapter. Sorry, I've barely had time to write today, but I also wanted to upload something. I promise I'll pick up the pace with the next chapter. (Also, hooray for chapters not uploaded at midnight!)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Rose and the Doctor headed out to check out a flat nearby. It was within walking distance from her mum, which made things a lot easier, since they would have no need for a car.

The flat was pretty big. It had a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and one bedroom. Rose didn't mention the fact that there was only one room but the Doctor couldn't help himself.

"Um, there's only one room.."

'Yeah, I, I see that."

"What will we do?"

"Well, I don't mind, but if you'd rather…" Rose looked at the Doctor who kept trying to avoid looking at her.

"No, no. It's… fine."

When they had decided they were going to live there, they went back to her now old home. Jackie greeted them with some tea and they spoke about the new flat. They told her it was perfect. They spoke about how is was the perfect size, it was a in a great neighborhood.. They both conveniently left out the part about it only having one room. Later on, Rose decided to try to find a place that would hire her, while the Doctor worked on the TARDIS.

The Doctor spoke to the TARDIS like she was his best friend. Well, a living, breathing best friend.

"We looked for a new home today. It was perfect. This idea of settling down for a while is starting to sound quite nice."

He waited for lights, noises, anything that would indicate she was listening, but when nothing came, he kept talking,

"She's been lovely lately. The way she speaks, the way she walks, that sparkle in her eyes. Her attempts to actually understand what I'm saying even if she has absolutely no clue. The way she looks forward to spending another day on an adventure with me. She's just perfect, and I can't help but fall more and more in love with her."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and just stared at the floor. There was no denying it anymore.

"Look at me. I'm in love with a human."

He laughed to himself and the TARDIS beeped happily. He looked up and smiled.

"Did you just…?

Once again, he waited for a response. Silence.

He laughed,

"I seem to be going crazy lately."

Rose found a job at a nearby restaurant waiting on tables. It made a nice pay and it wasn't that difficult of a job. She then went on home to pack up her things and move them to the new flat. When she got there, she took a moment to take in the environment. This was her new home. The new home she would be sharing with the Doctor. She wouldn't get tired of saying that.

She set down the boxes and began opening them. The boxes contained clothes, pictures, and random items Rose wanted to keep. She stored her clothes in half of the drawers and decided to leave the other half for the Doctor. She wasn't exactly sure what clothes he would store as she only ever saw him wearing his suit or in rare occasions, pyjamas.

It was getting late. Rose texted her mum telling her everything was great. She called the TARDIS trying to reach the Doctor but he didn't answer. That's one thing she didn't quite think of, how would they reach each other? He'd have to get a phone sometime. Then again, she still wasn't sure how long they would be here. She was doing that lately, thinking ahead. There was too much planning going on in her head, but she had no clue what may happen in the future.

She decided to take a shower and change into a random T-shirt and pyjama shorts. She sat in the living room sofa and watched TV until the Doctor showed up. He showed up with a bag of chips for both of them.

"I figured you hadn't eaten. Luckily, I was right."

They talked about their day as they ate. Rose told him about how she'd gotten a job, and how he was going to need to get a phone if they were going to live here for long. She'd have to know where he was and if she needed to worry about him coming home late. He agreed and decided to get one the next day. The Doctor told Rose how he had been working on the TARDIS when he thought he heard her make some noises. She should've been happy about this, but the quicker the TARDIS was fixed, the less time they lived together.

Once they were done eating, Rose decided to go to bed. The Doctor stayed up watching TV for a while to let her get comfortable. He thought it best not to make things awkward by having to force her to sleep with him (rather, sleep in the same bed as him) straight away.

Rose went into the bedroom and got under the sheets. She chose to sleep on the right side of the bed as she usually found herself waking up on this side of her own bed. She got comfortable, but let the Doctor with quite a large amount of space. She didn't want him to think she was hogging all of the space.

A few minutes later, she felt the mattress shift under her as the Doctor got into bed. She laid as still as possibly, barely breathing.

"Rose?" whispered the Doctor.

"Hm?"

"Goodnight."

* * *

I tried making this one longer to make up for the skipped day. Credit to my friend for helping me with the "sparkle in her eyes" line. Hope you enjoy~


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Rose woke up slightly confused. It took her a moment to regain her memory. She turned to face the person beside him but no one was there. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds, then brushed her teeth. When she was done, she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw something she never thought she would see. The Doctor, standing in the kitchen, cooking.

"Good morning Rose." he said, with a smile. Rose wasn't sure whether to laugh or ask what was going on.

"Now don't look at me like that. What, you never thought you'd see me cooking?" The Doctor tried flipping an egg but it landed on the floor. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, that's the third one today. Darn eggs. It's like they're alive."

"Maybe you should leave the cooking to me, Doctor." She tried taking the spatula from his hand, but he raised it above his head where she couldn't reach.

"I don't think so. I'm going to have to learn to cook one day, aren't I?" He reached into the fridge and grabbed two more eggs. He cracked one with one hand skillfully. Rose clapped for him.

"Impressive." she said with a smile.

"Ah, you like that?" he replied. He attempted to flip the egg once more when the toaster bell went off. The Doctor jumped and dropped the egg.

"Doctor?" Rose watched as the Doctor cleaned the egg from the floor.

"Yeah, I think it's best if you take care of the cooking.

For breakfast, they had eggs and slightly burned toast. The Doctor took care of setting up the table and pouring the juice. Rose wondered what this change of personality was in him, but she found it best not to argue with it.

"So, Rose. What will we do today?" asked the Doctor. Rose pondered what to answer him, but she provided no answers.

"Honestly, I keep forgetting we're not staying her forever. I don't start my job until next week, for a moment, I thought we could buy things to decorate the house, but then I remembered-"

"Sure."

Rose stared at the Doctor,

"What?"

"Sure, let's go buy things. I mean, we have money to buy them with, right?"

"Hold on, I thought this was just temporary. Why would we buy things for a house we won't live in?"

"Rose, there's not telling how long we'll be here, that's true. But I've made no progress with the TARDIS. We'll be here a few months, at least. And besides, even if we end up leaving soon, we can still stop by every once in a while, visit your mother and stay at the flat for a few days."

Rose smiled at this.

"Yeah… That sounds nice."

The Doctor smiled in return. He could never get tired of her smile. Lately, he found himself watching Rose for too long. He just couldn't get enough of her. She was beautiful in every way she could possibly be. He wanted to be there for her when she felt down, and hurt whatever it was that made her feel upset.

"You're giving me that look again. Is there something wrong?" asked Rose.

"There's nothing wrong. Nothing at all.

* * *

Ah, short chapter! I'm so sorry, I feel bad for making it so short, especially since I skipped a day. I just felt like that was a perfect opportunity to conclude the chapter. I didn't realize it was this short. Also, my writer's block is returning. Okay, I'm done. Don't forget to leave reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

They spent the whole day going from store to store buying whatever they liked. They bought paintings, plants, a TARDIS blue clock and a blank canvas Rose decided she would fill in herself. (With what, she wasn't exactly sure.) Once they had placed everything where they wanted it, they flopped down on the sofa.

"So, what do you think?" asked Rose.

"I think it's great." replied the Doctor while looking around. He turned to Rose.

"Can I just say something? I know it's only been a day, but living here with you, it's fantastic."

Rose laughed. His old regeneration was showing.

"I love it too."

The Doctor was about to start speaking again when Rose's phone rang. She was about to pick it up when she said,

"Speaking of which, you really need to get yourself a mobile if we're gonna stay here."

She picked up the phone and walked into the kitchen. She was right. If he was gonna spend all of his time working on the TARDIS, he couldn't have her worrying about when and if he was going to come back. He turned to tell Rose he would get one tomorrow when she walked out of the kitchen in a panic.

"We have a slight problem."

The Doctor stood up and walked towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"My mum just asked to come over."

"And that's a problem because…?"

Rose smacked his shoulder.

"Have you been paying attention to anything my mum says?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say he tried his best to block her out but she gave him no chance.

"She's convinced there's something going on between us, and when she sees that there's only one room for the both of us, she'll know we're sleeping together."

The Doctor turned a deep shade of red at this.

"No, that came out wrong. She- she'll _think_ we're sleeping together, but, uh, yeah."

Rose twiddled her fingers and took a step back from the Doctor. He scratched his head and tried to help the situation.

"Just, if she gets suspicious, just tell her I'm sleeping on the sofa."

He watched Rose as she ran off into the bedroom. She rummaged through some boxes and pulled out some sheets victoriously. She folded them up, grabbed a pillow and placed them neatly on the corner of the bed.

"If she asks why the sofa is so neat, which she will, I'll tell her we cleaned up for her."

"You're brilliant."

An hour later, Jackie knocked at the door. That is, after attempting to just simply walk in like the door would be unlocked for her.

"Really mum?"

"Hello, Rose." Jackie walked straight past the Doctor and placed her purse on a nearby chair.

"Once again, lovely to see you too Jackie."

"Oh shut up."

The Doctor looked at Rose who just simply shrugged.

"So mum," began Rose while leading her away from the bedroom "what do you think?"

"I think it's lovely." Both Rose and, surprisingly the Doctor, sighed in relief.

"Although, where's the bathroom?"

"It's the door on your right."

As Jackie left, Rose leaned on the wall next to the Doctor. He turned to Rose and said,

"You know, I really don't like her."

"Don't worry, sometimes I don't either."

She walked into the kitchen and made some tea when Jackie came back.

"Now, you have a lovely home, really. But I must ask," Rose prepared herself. "You sleep in the bedroom right?"

"Yes."

"Where does he go?" she said as she pointed at him not bothering to look in his direction.

"I sleep on the sofa, thank you for worrying."

"Good, you better stay there." The Doctor rolled his eyes and simply ignored her.

They spent the rest of the night talking among themselves and drinking tea. Finally, at around 8:00, Jackie left.

"Finally." said the Doctor. "She just doesn't stop talking." Rose laughed at this.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be out in a moment."

The Doctor just watched TV while he waited for Rose to be done. When she finally came out, she came out in a T-shirt and short shorts. Those shorts would be the death of him. It was his turn to take a shower. When he was done, they sat and watched TV. The Doctor noticed Rose was falling asleep on his shoulder. He was about to nudge her when he decided against it. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and wouldn't let go. Finally, she let go. He placed her down and pulled the sheets up to her chest. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard her mumble something.

"Doctor…" He waited for her to keep talking but nothing came. He kept walking but stopped when when he heard her speak again. "Don't leave me." He wasn't sure whether Rose was talking in her sleep or if she was awake, but he turned back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

The Doctor was convinced she was awake at this point. Rather than argue, he continued,

"Rose Tyler, I promise I won't leave you."

* * *

Ta-da! I kinda like this chapter. I hope you do as well. If anyone would like to suggest something to happen in the next chapters, go ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you very much for your suggestions, they will be coming into effect, very, very soon ;)

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty calm. Rose would go over to her mum's house when she wasn't cleaning her own flat, and the Doctor would spend the day trying to work a miracle with the TARDIS. A week later, Rose began her new job as a waitress. It was at a nearby restaurant. She would have to work in the afternoons, leaving her to spend her mornings as she wished. She went in at 3:00 and worked 'till 10:00. It seemed like a lot of time, but the pay really helped, and it wasn't difficult. Rose left to work at 2:30 to check out the place, leaving the Doctor alone in the flat.

When she got there, it wasn't full. There was about 5 tables occupied out of 14 tables. There were 2 waiters, a waitress, and a guy at the cashier. The kitchen wasn't as busy, and again, the guys outnumbered the girls. Rose left her bag in the back room and walked out into the kitchen when she noticed something odd. The guy who seemed to be the head chef walked into the freezer. It would've been perfectly normal, had he not walked out 10 minutes later. At that moment, Rose texted the Doctor.

'Don't mean to be paranoid, but suspicious behavior has been spotted.'

Rose kept on working until she got a text.

'Rate, Slitheen to Daleks.'

'So far, mild autons.'

She'd always considered the Autons to be the less threatening of all the species she'd encountered. Even if they had gone on a homicidal rampage.

The rest of the night was normal. When her shift ended, she grabbed her bag and walked as quick as she could. As she was exiting, she saw the chef watch her as she left. When she got home, she saw the Doctor half asleep on the couch. He was watching some soap opera. She threw herself on the sofa and poked his ribs.

"I see you there." he said without looking at her.

"Actually, you don't. You see the TV. And are you really watching soap operas?" She reached for the remote and turned off the TV. She crossed her legs and turned to face him.

"Oi, what did you do that for?" he complained, suddenly wide awake.

'"Oh shut up. They're not that good anyways. They fall in love, the mum dies and they have children. Next," The Doctor pouted as Rose kept talking.

"Months of traveling with you has probably got me on edge, but the chef today walked into the freezer and disappeared in the for like 10 minutes." The Doctor turned to Rose listening carefully. "Then, as I was leaving, another one of the guys watched me as I left."

The Doctor wasn't really worried at the mysterious disappearance as he was at the guy watching Rose. He wouldn't forgive himself if some strange man hurt his Rose.

"What you're saying doesn't bring anything to mind, but keep your eyes peeled for anything. He raised his hand and Rose lazily high fived him.

"I'm beat, let's go to bed."

"I'll be right there."

The Doctor let Rose get ahead as usual. She walked into the bathroom and he took the opportunity to get into bed. He turned off his side of the lights, leaving her side on.

Rose walked out and got into bed as well. She turned off the lights and momentarily considered turning to face the Doctor, but the steady breathing suggested he had already fallen asleep. She thought about asking him to walk her home, but she didn't want to be a burden on him.

"Goodnight Doctor" she half whispered to herself.

"Goodnight Rose." he mumbled.

* * *

Ehuehuehue midnight updating is back? I have so many ideas now, it's hard to keep track of them. They might take a while to come into effect, but if all goes well, they will show up soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the Doctor spent his afternoon in the TARDIS. He decided to quit early enough to get home an hour before Rose's shift ended. Rose on the other hand, spend the day on the lookout for any suspicious activity. So far, the same guy had gone into the fridge once again for the same 10 minutes. Nothing else was unusual.

The restaurant was mostly empty with the exception of two tables who were finishing their meals already. Rose glanced at the clock. 9:30. She figured no one would come in during the last 10 minutes, so she decided to leave early. She was a bit paranoid when it came to walking alone at night. Last time that happened, she met an alien and fell in love.

She started walking out of the restaurant but stopped when she was startled by a familiar voice.

"Hello there."

Next to her was the Doctor. Where he came from, she wasn't exactly sure.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm walking you home. We don't know what's going on inside the restaurant, and besides, it's not safe to be walking alone at night, especially someone like you."

Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"I wouldn't forgive myself if somebody hurt you, and I couldn't stop them."

She was actually really glad he had come for her.

"But, my shift ends at 10:00. How did you know I'd be leaving early?"

"I didn't. I got lucky. Also, I've been here since 9:00."

"Since 9:00? Are you crazy, don't you have better things to do?"

"Better than taking care of you? Of course not."

Rose grabbed onto the Doctor's arm.

"Thank you."

When they finally got to the flat, Rose was greeted to chips on the kitchen table.

"Where did these come from?" she asked as she ate one.

"I made them, of course. The internet is a wonderful place." replied the Doctor with a wide grin.

"They taste great. Are you sure you really made these?"

"Oh, see, now that hurt."

Rose and the Doctor shared a laugh. Rose debated whether or not to tell the Doctor about the man again. She was probably just worrying for nothing. What she chose didn't matter, as the Doctor asked her anyways.

"So, any thing weird happen today at work?"

"Um, no, he just hid in the freezer again."

"Oh. Well, any chance you can find out what's in there?"

"I can't ask anyone, everyone acts really strange, and as for actually going in there and finding out myself, I highly doubt i'll be able to. There's someone near it at all times, as if they're guarding it."

Rose watched the Doctor. He seemed to be deep in thought, a million ideas racing through his head. She loved that. He would get lost in his own mind some times. It's like he was in a trance. Rose wondered, had she not been picked up by him, what would have happened to her? What would she have done with her life? Had he not shown up, the shop would still be intact. She would probably have kept working there, and she'd keep living with her mum. Who would she have fallen in love with, Mickey? Mickey had always been there for her, but did she really see herself spending the rest of her life with him?

"Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think you can get the dishes? I'm not, uh, I'm not feeling well."

Ruining this relationship was not something she wanted to do. Not this quickly. The Doctor had given her some of the best moments of her life, and she didn't want them to end now. Even if she had to hold her feelings off on the side.

* * *

Wow, I just realized how condensed the text gets when I transfer it here. I know, this chapter was weak. I have a great scene planned out, so please bear with me meanwhile. Also, hooray for 1,000 views! Thanks to all 281 of you.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor decided her would spend all of Rose's shift the next day sitting near the restaurant where she couldn't see him. He could tell she was worried about whatever was going on inside there. The travels had probably gotten to her, making her paranoid about any little thing. Seeing her worried made him worried. He didn't like seeing her this way.

The street was full of small restaurants, so there were few people on the streets. Everyone was inside eating, but whenever someone would walk by, the Doctor would pull out his phone and pretend to use it. When he'd see that Rose wasn't particularly doing anything, he'd send her messages asking how her day was going so far. She'd get the widest smile. He lived for that smile. These feelings were strange for him. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since… well, since Gallifrey.

About two hours into her shift, he got hungry. He was about to walk in and buy some food, but he thought it be best not to distract her. He walked into the nearby shop and bought a bag of potato chips. He sat back down ate. He noticed Rose was gone. Really, the two minutes he wasn't there, something happens? The Doctor waited a few minutes before calling her. He stood up and began walking when Rose walked out of the back. She seemed fine. He walked back to his spot quickly to find it occupied by another man. Instead, he walked in circles for a while keeping a close watch on Rose and the workers. Rose turned and nearly saw him, but he jumped out of the way just in time.

He stayed in place for a few minutes to avoid risking her seeing him, then hid behind a pole close to the seat he used to be at. When he turned, he saw one of the workers leaning over her holding her against a wall. None of the customers seemed to be paying attention, or they just didn't care. The guy raised a hand to her face making Rose turn in disgust. She tried pushing him off of her but he wouldn't budge. The Doctor instantly ran into the restaurant, slowing down when he opened the door. He didn't want the workers to think he was interrupting. He walked up to the scene,

"Rose." Rose turned to face him with confusion written all over her face. The guy asked without turning to look at him,

"Who the hell are-"

He was cut off by the Doctor pulling Rose away from him and kissing her. Rose was initially shocked but her eyes fluttered shut and kissed him back. Now that he started, he couldn't stop. He deepened the kiss while Rose ran her hands through that perfect hair. Suddenly, a voice came from the door.

"Rose?" Rose pulled back and looked in the Doctor's eyes. She gave him a slight smile then turned to the voice. Regret filled her eyes when she said,

"Mickey?"

* * *

I'm back! Okay, so sorry, but I had to finish writing a research paper. I finally finished the paper, so I'm back to writing fan fiction. I'm wrote a short Eleven/River, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna post it. Anyways, how'd you like this chapter? Please, leave a review concerning your hate/love/confusion/salutations.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor let go of Rose and stepped back.

"Figures, you're back and I don't even get a hello. No, I have to find you snagging this-"

"It's not what it looks like."

"Of course it isn't…"

Behind them, all the workers were gathering up behind them. The Doctor tried calling Rose, but she didn't hear him over Mickey's arguing. The worker's began to flicker as if they were holograms that couldn't decided on what image to settle on. When they did settle, their human disguises were gone. They turned into green human silhouettes covered in slime. The Doctor shouted,

"Everybody out, now!"

All the customers and Mickey ran out in a panic. Rose stayed and stood behind the Doctor.

"Rose, go!"

"I'm not leaving you."

One of the creatures shot the green slime aiming at Rose, who barely dodged it in time. Instead, it hit the wall behind her. The slime sizzled and burned a hole through the wall. The Doctor pulled Rose by the hand and they hid behind a table.

"Give us the girl." growled one of the things. Rose looked at the Doctor as if asking for an explanation. He just shrugged and asked,

"Why do you want her?"

"She has absorbed the time vortex. She is the perfect match."

"She doesn't have it, I removed it from her."

The details of that day were always sketchy to Rose. She slept for quite a while after absorbing the vortex, and the Doctor never cleared anything up. She made a mental note to ask him what had really happened.

"You dare to lie to us?"

A loud bang came from behind the table as the slime hit it, and a hole was made in the table rendering it useless. The Doctor whispered to Rose,

"What do we do now?"

"Behind the counter!"

Rose ran out from behind the table. He followed her while all creatures attempted to hit them. When they arrived, the Doctor mumbled to himself trying to find a solution.

"Who are you? I've met many species, but never you."

One of them began to speak, but the Doctor wasn't paying attention.

"Slime? What's supposed to go against slime? I've never gone against slime!"

Rose thought for a moment, then said,

"The air conditioning!"

"What about the air conditioning?"

"If you shut it off, it can get extremely hot in here. They'll melt, I guess."

"You're brilliant."

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and aimed it at the thermostat.

"What is that terrible noise?" growled one of the Scandon, as they now knew they were called.

"That," said the Doctor as he threw his sonic screwdriver in the air and catching it, "is this beauty. Wonderful thing a sonic screwdriver." He pushed the button again, and the Scandons covered their ears and fell to the floor. As they fell, the heat cause them to fall apart. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and she turned to him and smiled. Mickey was the first to walk back in.

"Are they gone?"

Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and walked up to Mickey.

"Explain to me why I have to tell you where I am and who I'm with when you have a girlfriend."

Mickey looked at Rose in shock.

"What?"

"Trisha, remember her? Why do you care what I'm doing with the Doctor when you have Trisha."

The Doctor held back his laughter as he watched the argument. Mickey kept mumbling words failing to develop complete sentences.

Rose place a hand on his shoulder.

"May be my fault for not telling you I was here, but that does't give you the right to snoop around."

With that, Rose walked out of the restaurant. The Doctor walked behind her stopping next to Mickey.

"Mickey."

"Doctor."

He caught up to her and walked in silence. Then he said,

"I never did like him."

Back at the flat, they ordered a pizza as they talked about the day's events.

"So, got to get a new job, again."

"You're not good at working at safe places are you?"

Rose laughed and then decided to ask him,

"Doctor, what happened the day I took in the time vortex?"

The Doctor had precisely avoided telling her that he had had to kiss her to get it out of her system. He quickly tried to come up with a story, but had to tell her the truth. He opened his mouth to speak, when her phone rang. She picked up the phone and read the screen.

"It's my mum."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as she answered the phone. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but she was speaking so loud, he could hear her through the phone.

"Yeah, mum. Everything's fine, the Doctor took care of it."

Of course, Jackie being a mother, called Rose to ask her how everything had gone and if she was alive. Rose walked into the room and left the Doctor on his own. He did the dishes then walked in behind her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's just being her usual self."

As Rose got into bed, the Doctor asked her,

"Would you like to work on the TARDIS with me tomorrow?"

Rose gave him a smile,

"Yeah, of course."

The Doctor returned the smile. He got into bed and turned off the lights. Rose waited until he got comfortable. Then, she turned to face him and laid her arm on his side.

"Thanks for today."

He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between hers.

"I'll always be here. Don't mention it."

* * *

Hooray for poor monster developing! Thanks for all the new favorites and follows. Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, they woke up in what seemed to be the same position they fell asleep, but with the Doctor facing Rose. When she opened her eyes, he was already awake.

"Hello." he said smiled. Rose smiled back,

"Hi."

"You've been asleep for quite a while."

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Of course not. Well, maybe."

"Creep." teased Rose. The Doctor got out of bed and walked out to the living room. Rose was too tired to make breakfast so she let him take care of that. She reached over to grab her phone and had multiple texts from Mickey apologizing. She was about to text him back when she heard a crack from the kitchen. She got out of bed lazily and headed towards the kitchen. There was the Doctor cleaning up an egg from the floor.

"Oops?" he said. Rose smiled and said,

"Doctor, uhh… how about we just eat some cereal."

"Sure, but one day you're going to have to let me make breakfast."

"As long as I'm supervising you." They shared a laugh, then sat down to eat.

Rose was too quiet.

"So…" began the Doctor.

This got her to look up from her bowl but not exactly say anything.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm not quiet."

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Was it the kiss?"

The Doctor looked her in the eyes. She opened her mouth to reply but her voice faltered. Instead, he spoke,

"I'm sorry. You looked uncomfortable at the time. It was the only thing that occurred to me."

"Doctor, it's not that the kiss was bad, it wasn't. It's just that I've wanted it for so long, and you couldn't have done it under normal circumstances, you had to do it only when my life was in danger. And it's not like it was any serious danger at the time, I could've gotten myself out of there easily by myself."

He avoided her eyes now. He felt bad for kissing her then, yes, but could she have really gotten out of there safely?

"You're right, I'm sorry. From now on, I'll let you do you're own saving, and I'll only kiss you with your permission."

That got a laugh out of Rose. Now would be a good time, she thought to herself.

They ate the rest of the cereal in silence until the Doctor jumped up from his seat.

"Rose, get dress. We're working on the TARDIS, remember?"

She stood up and picked up the dishes but he took them from her.

"I'll take care of that."

When they got to the TARDIS, Rose felt a bit of sadness. She loved living with the Doctor, but she also missed exploring. The Doctor snapped his fingers, but the doors didn't open. He was too used to that. He walked up to open the doors when they cracked open a bit on their own. Rose looked at the Doctor and laughed.

"Well that's a good sign."

They walked into the dark room, and he led her down to where all the cables were. Rose never walked down there much, so she had never seen the amount of wires and cables.

"Do you actually have any idea what any of these things do?"

"Not a clue."

"So basically, I can mess with any of these and see what happens?"

The Doctor looked at Rose debating whether or not to tell her to not touch a single thing, then said

"Yeah, sure. That's basically what I do."

They spent a few hours messing with things when Rose was beginning to get a bit bored. The Doctor was losing hope as well, and started to tell Rose that they should quit for the day when something unexpected happened. Rose got two cables and put them together, not particularly expecting them to do anything. At that moment, the cables released sparks and the whole TARDIS lit up.

* * *

So, how are you enjoying this story so far?


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the TARDIS lit up, it shut down, once again. Rose looked at the Doctor in confusion and concern. Did she really just do that? For a split second, the Doctor had the widest smile on his face. When it was gone, Rose felt terrible. Sure, she had no idea what she was doing with those cables, but she gave him hope and took it away. He turned around and seemed to leep fiddling with things, but was really just standing there.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"It was just a false alarm. I honestly don't know."

Of course he knew. He was the Doctor, he knew everything.

"I'm sorry."

He turned around to look at her.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"Because… I know how much she means to you. I saw your face. You were so excited to be able to travel again. I know how much of a burden it must be to be stuck here. Hell, if I were nearly 1,000 years old, traveling all my life, I'd hate getting stuck on Earth too." She would've kept talking had the Doctor not interrupted her.

"Rose, you're right, it's difficult to stay in one place after traveling all of time and space all my life, but honestly…" he sighed, then walked up to her.

"I promised I'd ask. May I?" It took her a moment to understand what he meant, but she nodded. The Doctor placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. He pulled away after a few seconds, leaving Rose wanting for more.

"I haven't felt this way in years. Whether it be traveling or just living in a small flat, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Rose couldn't help but smile. She was at a loss for words. Instead, she got close to him and kissed him again. The Doctor didn't hesitate in kissing back. They were lost in themselves and neither of them wanted the moment to end. Eventually, Rose had to cut off the kiss when she ran out of breath.

"I'm only human, you know."

"A great human at that."

They didn't last long in the TARDIS as Jackie had called Rose asking to see her that afternoon for tea. She wanted to know about the previous events in the shop. Rose hesitated whether to say yes or no, but she didn't want to find out what would happen had she said no.

They walked out of the TARDIS holding hands and Rose felt a burst of happiness inside of her. She had waited for so long for this moment. In his previous regeneration, Rose had only seen him as a man who dropped out of the sky and took her for a ride. Eventually, she had started to develop feelings for him, but nothing serious. Although, this regeneration? This regeneration was a whole 'nother story. To be honest, she had her doubts when she first saw him, but she was falling a bit more in love with him every day. And to know that he had feelings for her too meant the world to her.

When they got to the flat, they let go of each other in fear of what Jackie might say. Rose knocked on the door and was immediately hugged by her mother.

"Oh my goodness, you're alright. Come in, have some tea, are you sure you're alright?"

Jackie nearly slammed the door in the Doctor's face as she lead Rose to the sofa. The Doctor sat next to her and was as quiet as possible. He didn't have anything to say, nor did he think Jackie wanted to hear him speak. Jackie made her Rose tell her every single thing about what happened expecting some huge trouble, when in reality it wasn't much. At least, in their opinion. When she finally heard the whole story, she was calmer than she initially was.

They sipped their tea in silence until Jackie spoke again.

"When did it happen?"

Both of them looked up and Rose asked,

"When did what happen?"

"You guys are sitting too close to each other. I'm assuming something happened."

Without even thinking about it, they each moved the opposite way from each other which secretly pleased Jackie. The rest of the night went well as they both kept reminding themselves to keep their distance. As soon as they left and walked out, they burst into laughter.

"Well, I'd say that went well after the first 20 minutes." said the Doctor to which Rose replied

"But it's like she's psychic. I mean, it took us a while to, you know, but her!"

"Your mother will never run out of ways to impress me, and not necessarily in a good way."

The day had been surprisingly exhausting for both of them, so as soon as they got to their flat, they both went straight to bed.

Instead of the usual, awkward waiting for Rose to go to bed and then just sleeping as far away from each other as they could (apart from last night), the Doctor faced Rose and hugged her. As they did the previous night, he laced his fingers between hers and they fell asleep that way.

* * *

So I have things I want to say and I'm not sure in which particular order to say them in, so I'm just gonna list them:

a) I wrote the beginning of this chapter with too much of Eleven in mind. I think I managed to shift into Ten again quite well.

2) No, this story will not have smut at any point. Not only would it be difficult to write, but a friend reads these and I'm sure you can imagine how awkward of conversation that will be.

c) Writing a kissing scene is surprisingly difficult when you've never actually kissed someone. That was the only reason I held off uploading this chapter, I was really struggling.

d) I feel like this chapter was too sappy for the Doctor. If I get at least one review agreeing (which will be surprising 'cause no one leaves reviews) I'll probably rewrite the chapter. ( I fixed it! Sort of.. still, tell me the truth.)

e) I'm entering testing season, so I'll be lucky if I upload any chapters for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

When the morning came, neither of them wanted to get out bed. They both knew they were awake, but they didn't say a word. By the time they decided to say anything, it was already 9:00.

"So how long are we going to keep this up?" asked the Doctor.

"I dunno, I'm pretty lazy." As the sentence left her mouth, his stomach growled.

"And I'm pretty hungry."

"C'mon, let's make breakfast."

The Doctor instantly jumped out of bed and started to get ready. Rose pulled the sheets over her head and slept for another 30 minutes. His hair took forever for it to turn out the way it does.

An hour later, they both stood in the kitchen. Rose pulled out everything they'd need and stood in front on him.

"Rule one: I'm not a big fan of eggs. Now, I don't know why it's the only food you're intent on learning, but I'll still teach you. However, you're only to make them once a week." This made the Doctor pout.

"Fine, two times a week." He bounced back up and the smile was back.

They spent another hour making all the food, and it went a lot better than Rose expected it to. When they finally sat down to eat, she was a bit nervous to try it.

"Now come on, how bad could it possibly be?"

"Let's eat it at the same time."

They did so, and they both smiled. The Doctor couldn't be any prouder of himself, and Rose was just glad it tasted fine.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I dunno. We really don't have much to do, do we?"

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other. Rose was the one to break the silence,

"Oh my god, we're so dull. Unless we're running off getting into trouble, we've got nothing to do!"

This made the Doctor laugh a bit.

"Are you actually suggesting you like all the near-death experiences?"

"It's not that I _like_ them, it's just… it's exciting." Of course she didn't like almost dying every day, it was the thrill of going on adventures in _space_.

"Do you even hear yourself?" he asked, but she simply laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They both seemed confused as to who could be knocking this early.

"One moment!" shouted Rose as she changed into something slightly more decent. Once she changed into pink pyjama pants, she opened the door. Standing there was a woman that looked like she was in her late 20's and was dressed in elegant business clothes.

"Rose Tyler?" asked the stranger.

She nodded, still confused. What could she possibly want with her?

Then came a mechanical whirring and a shriek.

* * *

Hooray for cliffhangers!


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor bolted up from his seat and ran to the door, but Rose was already gone. He looked down the hall and spotted Rose being pulled down by a woman he'd never seen before. Pulling the door shut behind him, he ran after the two. They had an advantage, but he should've been able to catch up.

"Rose!" he shouted after her.

She finally saw him and he saw the panic in her eyes.

"Doctor!" she shouted back. She turned back to the strange woman and tried pulling her arms from her. "Let. Go. Of. Me!"

As she tried to release herself of her grip, the woman stopped. Rose threw herself on the floor refusing to stand. She turned around and the Doctor heard a whirr as she did. He certainly did not expect that he saw. It was a woman with a Dalek eyestalk coming out of her forehead.

"Who are you? What are you?!" he asked. It looked at him and spoke in a voice all too much like a Dalek,

"Who this female was does not matter anymore. And you should know who we are, Doctor. You cannot possibly forget us so soon." The puppet pulled Rose by the arm and forced her to stand.

"If you love the female, you will come after her and save her."

Rose looked at the Doctor silently begging him to save her from the Dalek puppet. She wasn't exactly the best person to be held captive by Daleks having destroyed the emperor. Who knows what they would do to her.

They took a step back and the Doctor lunged towards Rose, but they disappeared too soon. He wasted no time in getting to the TARDIS. A million thoughts were running through his head as he barged in the blue box, but none of them involving the shut down time machine. The darkness confused him, but the memories flowed back. He raced back to where the pair had vanished and pulled out his screwdriver. He pointed it towards the ceiling hoping it was the location of a teleportation device. Luckily, he was right. He instantly found himself about a space ship floating aimlessly

in space.

* * *

Oh my goodness. I had written this a while ago but never got around to uploading it. School has been a pain, so I haven't been able to write much. I take my last 2 tests this week, so I promise that after this week I'll get back on track.


End file.
